Successful casino games typically require a curious blend of both skill and chance. While the blend of skill and chance varies from game to game, players are also stimulated by a wide variety of different types of games.
The patent to Josephs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,993, teaches the use of a modified twenty-one or blackjack wagering game. Josephs envisions not only a pay off based on an outcome associated with playing twenty-one or blackjack, but also contemplates sequestering cards from both the player and the dealer after the blackjack game has been completed for another evaluation based on a pay table simulative of poker. Only a predetermined mix of both the player's cards and certain of the dealer's cards are allowed to be considered in a final poker hand evaluation.
The patent to Malek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,882, teaches the use of a method and apparatus for playing a casino game which requires a mixture of twenty-one or blackjack, a modified form of draw poker and baccarat wherein the player simultaneously must play at least two of the three games against third parties, such as the dealer and other players. Each player orients a plurality of cards to occupy at least two of three rows oriented in a pattern. The first row allows the placement of two cards, the second row five cards, and the third row two cards. Thus, if a player decides to engage in all three games, he will be dealt ultimately nine cards for placement by the player in the three rows for maximum hand strengths.
The remaining citations which show the state of the art further diverge even more starkly from the nexus of the instant invention.